A system, for example a printer, may have a plurality of actuators, for example motors. The control of all the actuators is done by a central or main processor which is coupled to the actuators by a bus system. That has good synchronization capabilities because all the servo checks are done by the main processor. But, as the number of motors to be controlled increases, the resources consumed at the central processor can be excessive. Centralized control is thus suitable for systems with a small number of actuators.